Naked
by Pichitinha
Summary: Pós O Último Olimpiano, Segunda Pessoa, Atena Centric, Songfic. x A imortalidade faz com que você se acostume com as coisas como estão, e se habitue a se enganar; mas, no fundo, você sabe que está errada.


**Título:** Naked  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Naty L. Potter  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Marcia Litman  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Poseidon & Atena  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Concurso NFF IV/2011 (Casais Inusitados), Pós O Último Olimpiano, Segunda Pessoa, Atena Centric, Songif.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhuma, nem mesmo spoilers.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Completa<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> A imortalidade faz com que você se acostume com as coisas como estão, e se habitue a se enganar; mas, no fundo, você sabe que está errada.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> A fanfic é baseada na música Naked da Avril Lavigne, e no decorrer da fic o termo **Naked** não será usado como _nua_ fisicamente, mas sim emocionalmente.  
><strong>NA:** Peço desculpas antecipadas caso a fic esteja confusa. Fui escrevendo conforme o plot me atingia e posso ter escrito algumas coisas sem sentido.

* * *

><p>Um segundo. Um minuto. Uma hora. Um dia. Uma semana. Um mês. Um ano. Uma década. Um século. Um milênio. Essas são as marcações de tempo mais conhecidas, as que falam da <em>sua<em> vida. Porém, cada vez menos. Quando você vive pra sempre as mais pequenas tornam-se cada vez mais insignificantes, mais difíceis de serem distinguidas. Como contar um segundo em meio a tantos momentos infinitos já vividos e que o futuro ainda lhe reserva? O tempo torna-se mais misterioso do que há de se esperar, os relógios não ajudam mais. É simplesmente impossível controlar medições _humanas_ de período quando o que você vive não é coisa de _humanos_.

Porém você sabe - principalmente por ser a milenar deusa da inteligência - que a humanidade está presente, mesmo que de forma sucinta e secreta, em todos. Mesmo nos seres divinos. Mesmo que só um pouco. Mesmo que não se note. E para esses detalhes humanos, o _tempo_como tido por eles faz-se totalmente importante, essencial.

Enganar aos outros não é difícil, não quando se tem a inteligência e estratégia como maiores dons, e o planejamento prévio como necessário. E passar todos os dias pela mesma coisa faz com que de uma forma estranha as coisas fiquem mais fáceis, mesmo ficando mais difíceis. Elas ficam fáceis, pois você se habitua a seguir o plano. É sempre a mesma coisa, todos os dias, horas, semanas, ou seja lá a medição de tempo utilizada. É rotineiro.

**I wake up in the morning**  
><em>Eu acordo de manhã <em>  
><strong>Put on my face<strong>  
><em>Coloco minha máscara <em>  
><strong>The one that's gonna get me<strong>  
><em>A que vai me fazer passar <em>  
><strong>Through another day<strong>  
><em>Por outro dia <em>  
><strong>Doesn't really matter<strong>  
><em>Realmente não importa <em>  
><strong>How I feel inside<strong>  
><em>Como eu me sinto por dentro<em>  
><strong>'Cause life is like a game sometimes<strong>  
><em>Porque a vida às vezes é como um jogo<em>

Porém, é difícil. Cada vez mais. E aí você começa a sentir os efeitos dos ditos _segundos_. Medições tão pequenas de tempo, tão minúsculas, que você chega a se enganar pensando que nem irá senti-las mais. Mas sente. Sente porque a facilidade cresce devagar, de tempos em tempos; já a dificuldade cresce descontroladamente. É como se você sentisse ela passando por você com mais e mais intensidade a cada mísero segundo. Como o bater de um coração humano, o tic-tac de um relógio. Você _sente_.

**But then you came around me**  
><em>Mas então você chega perto de mim <em>  
><strong>The walls just disappeared<strong>  
><em>As paredes desaparecem <em>  
><strong>Nothing to surround me<strong>  
><em>Não há nada para me cercar <em>  
><strong>And keep me from my fears<strong>  
><em>Nem me proteger dos meus medos <em>  
><strong>I'm unprotected<strong>  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida <em>  
><strong>See how I've opened up<strong>  
><em>Veja como eu me abri <em>  
><strong>Oh, you've made me trust<strong>  
><em>Oh, você me fez confiar<em>

E então, você se amaldiçoa. Afinal, é sua culpa, é tudo sua culpa. Como você pôde deixar chegar a tal ponto? Se você não tivesse cedido àquele sentimento humano, você não precisaria se esconder; enganar a si mesma e aos outros. Mas você cedeu. Você deu brecha para um "e se" simples e aquilo lhe preencheu totalmente, por dias. Ou talvez meses. Anos talvez. Quando tempo havia sido? Você não sabe dizer. Mas a pergunta esteve lá o tempo todo, seja lá quanto este havia sido: e se não for ódio? E se a força arrebatadora que lhe atingia e a vontade de discordar e gritar por tudo não viesse de ódio, mas sim de um sentimento igualmente, ou talvez mais, poderoso?

E como a personificação da inteligência você sabe que mesmo que aquele "e se" estivesse errado, no momento que ele ganhou forma, ele passou a ser verdade. Num segundo. Bastou _um segundo_naquela pergunta para que ela se tornasse verdadeira, incontestável.

Por que você deixou que aquela pergunta se formasse? Você sabe o motivo. Você sabe que as coisas que ele lhe fazia sentir _tinham_ de ser algo mais. E você _precisava_saber o que, pois você detesta não saber as coisas.

Por que ele sabia ler sua expressão tão bem, mesmo você negando que ele estava certo, quando ele estava?

Por que você se sentia tão frágil próxima a ele, quando você sempre foi a mais forte de todas?

Por que você sentia aquela necessidade de ignorá-lo, quando ao mesmo tempo você queria concordar com ele?

E por que, por que aquela maldita sensação de coração acelerado quando você não estava em sua forma divina, mas sim em sua forma humana?

Por quê?

Porque _sim_, você estava certa. Não era ódio aquele sentimento. Nunca foi.

**Because I've never felt like this before**  
><em>Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes<em>  
><strong>I'm naked<strong>  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida <em>  
><strong>Around you<strong>  
><em>Perto de você<em>  
><strong>Does it show? <strong>  
><em>Dá pra perceber? <em>  
><strong>You see right through me<strong>  
><em>Você vê através de mim <em>  
><strong>And I can't hide<strong>  
><em>E eu não posso esconder<em>  
><strong>I'm naked<strong>  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida<em>  
><strong>Around you<strong>  
><em>Perto de você<em>  
><strong>And it feels so right<strong>  
><em>E isso parece tão certo<em>

Amor. Essa palavra é forte demais. Tão forte quanto o tempo. Parece bizarro que seja Afrodite a deusa responsável por tal. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parece fazer sentido. Quem mais, além dela, poderia pregar-lhe uma peça tão grande quanto fazer-te apaixonar-se por ele?

Admitir que estava_ sim_ apaixonada doía, mas a verdade sempre foi a coisa certa. Encarar os problemas e os erros sempre se provou como a melhor solução. Mas ainda assim você frustra-se, pois você aceita o fato e admite-o pra si mesma, mas a solução _nunca_aparece.

Você se sente idiota por negar tão debilmente algo tão óbvio quanto o fato de que a solução jamais virá se você não admitir pra _ele_. Mas isso soa radical demais. Você não quer ter de olhar pra ele dizer-lhe palavras tão profundas, principalmente porque você se odeia por sentir-se assim.

E assim as coisas vão seguindo, desse mesmo jeito, por... _tempo_. Quanto tempo? Você não sabe. Mas você sabe que sempre será assim, pois você nunca conseguirá- admitir em voz alta, não quando como consequência você terá a eternidade suportando a pressão, uma pressão maior do que a que você sente, uma pressão externa, não interna.

Tudo isso porque ele faz você se sentir insegura, imatura, desprotegida. Ele faz você ter um conhecimento enorme sobre si mesmo, e isso te assusta. E te assusta mais ainda o fato de que _ele_tem um conhecimento igualmente grande sobre você. Ele vê através de tudo o que você construiu pra se esconder, mesmo que ele não saiba que vê.

**I'm trying to remember**  
><em>Eu estou tentando me lembrar<em>  
><strong>Why I was afraid<strong>  
><em>Por que eu tinha medo de<em>  
><strong>To be myself and let the<strong>  
><em>Ser eu mesma e deixar<em>  
><strong>Covers fall away<strong>  
><em>As proteções irem embora<em>  
><strong>I guess I never had someone like you<strong>  
><em>Eu acho que nunca tive alguém como você<em>  
><strong>To help me, to help me fit<strong>  
><em>Para me ajudar, me ajudar a me ajustar, <em>  
><strong>In my skin<strong>  
><em>Na minha pele<em>

As vezes em que você pensou ser passageiro parecem tão distantes. Mesmo que você não seja capaz de medir o tempo, você sabe que faz muito deste, seja lá quanto _muito_possa ser.

Quando você viu-o reconhecer aquele filho, aquele filho que ele _não_deveria ter, você sofreu. Você arrependeu-se levemente de não ter dito a ele o que sentia. Ele quebrara um juramento por uma mulher, e essa mulher não era você. Caso fosse, também, você estaria quebrando um juramento da mesma forma. E o pior tudo é saber que você o quebraria sem pensar duas vezes.

O quão irônico o mundo podia ser depois disso, fazendo sua filha apaixonar-se pela criança que você secretamente odiava? Fazendo com que você o aceitasse e, volta e meia, tivesse de passar dolorosos momentos aturando aquele com o qual você estava apaixonada, mentindo, enganado, fingindo detestá-lo e acha-lo imaturo?

**I never felt like this before**  
><em>Eu nunca senti nada assim antes<em>  
><strong>I'm naked<strong>  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida<em>  
><strong>Around you<strong>  
><em>Perto de você<em>  
><strong>Does it show? <strong>  
><em>Dá pra perceber? <em>  
><strong>You see right through me<strong>  
><em>Você vê através de mim<em>  
><strong>And I can't hide<strong>  
><em>E eu não posso esconder<em>  
><strong>I'm naked<strong>  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida<em>  
><strong>Around you<strong>  
><em>Perto de você<em>  
><strong>And it feels so right<strong>  
><em>E isso parece tão certo<em>

O pior de tudo é a ilusão que esse sentimento traz. Razão _nunca_se mistura com sensibilidade, e você, como a deusa da maior das razões, não deveria envolver-se com algo tão distinto de si mesma. Mas você não teve controle. E agora essa discussão interna nunca termina. Por que amá-lo parece tão errado, mas ainda assim tão certo? Por que as vozes do "cérebro" e "coração" misturam-se tanto, tornando impossível distinguir qual é qual; e qual está certa e qual está errada?

**I'm naked**  
><em>Eu estou desprotegida<em>  
><strong>Oh oh yeah<strong>  
><em>Oh oh sim <em>  
><strong>Does it show? <strong>  
><em>Dá pra perceber? <em>  
><strong>Yeah, I'm naked<strong>  
><em>Sim, eu estou desprotegida<em>  
><strong>Oh oh, yeah yeah<strong>  
><em>Oh oh, sim sim<em>

O tempo. Um milênio. Um século. Uma década. Um ano. Um mês. Uma semana. Um dia. Uma hora. Um minuto. Um segundo. De repente é como se tudo estivesse confuso. Você não sabe quando se apaixonou por ele, nem há quanto tempo isso aconteceu, nem quanto tempo passa, ridiculamente, pensando nele.

Mas você sabe _uma_ coisa sobre o tempo. Que não importa o passado, e tampouco as medições de tempos usadas pelos humanos. Pois você _sabe_, mesmo que odeie tal fato, quanto isso durará.

Durará tempo. O _seu_tempo. A eternidade.

**I'm so naked around you**  
><em>Eu estou nua ao seu redor<em>  
><strong>And I can't hide<strong>  
><em>E eu não posso esconder<em>  
><strong>You're gonna see right through, baby<strong>  
><em>Você vai ver através de mim<em>

E você estará só esperando que o sentimento atinja-o também. Que ele sinta-se da mesma forma e venha a lhe procurar.

Você estará completamente desprotegida, esperando por ele, pela eternidade.


End file.
